The present invention relates to a dynamic viscoelasticity measurement apparatus.
Conventional apparatus of this type is constructed such that the maximum amplitude of the displacement signal of a sample, indicative of the viscoelasticity of the sample, is set to be sufficiently smaller than the measurement range of a peak measurement circuit for measuring the top and bottom peaks of the displacement signal when that signal contains an offset.
The above-noted conventional apparatus has certain drawbacks for example, most of the measurement range of the peak measurement circuit is shared by the offset, which interferes with accurate measurement of the amplitude. In addition, the effective measurement range cannot be enlarged.